The Master'
by Tsunami Shadow
Summary: Some light swearing.*COMPLETE* Really good story, according to the reviews I've got so far. PLEASE READ!!!!
1. Surprise!

I don't know why, but I feel like starting a new story.I'm going to be righting in Misty's POV.The usual:I Don't own Pok'emon.Bla bla bla.Whatever. Please review on this.I want alot of reviews(gives you a real cute puppy face).I like acting like a dog.I also like pretending I'm Misty.Oh, yeah.There are some songs from the 2.B.A.Master cd and Pokemon the 1st movie cd in here.I say that Misty wrote some of them so, DON'T SUE ME!!!!!! I know alot of the words in a few of them are wrong.But my CD went missing a week ago!*sob* Sheesh!I take long!On with da story!  
  
  
Here we are,traveling through a bug-infested forest.Ash actually hasn't gotten us lost yet, but I better not get my hopes up.Oh, no.Ash just stopped.  
  
"Uh oh," he said, while looking up.  
  
"You haven't gone and gotten us lost, have you,Mr. Pokemon Master?" I said.  
  
"No.Just don't look ahead," he told me.Yeah, listen to him.He probably did get us lost.  
  
Help.I should've listened.There is a huge swarm of Scyther ahead of us.Okay, I'll just hide behind Ash and he'll protect me.I'm not as afraid of bugs as I used to be, but these Scyther were huge! I mean, the smallest one was taller than me.  
  
Good.Pikachu scared them away.My ma...I mean ASH protected me once again.  
  
"Th-thanks, Ash," I said to him.  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied.Grrr...he's taller than me now.I looked UP to his eyes, and Tracey had to go and tell us that we should get moving, breaking the moment.  
  
Once again we started walking.I just heard Togepi wake up.I guess its nap is over.Pikachu jumped on my shoulder while I was taking Togepi out of its napping spot in my backpack.Ash just mumbled something like 'almost there.' Good.We've been walking to get back to Pallet town for three days straight.That reminds me.I have to remind Tracey to take Ash somewhere so that Mrs. Ketchum and I can prepare Ash's surprise party.He's now the Pok'emon master.I'm glad he got rid of that gay law that says he has to stay there and run office.I want him to stay here with me-er-his mom.  
  
"Hello?Earth to Misty!Come in Ms.Misty!" I heard Ash say.He has a cute sense of humor.And I like fighting with him.#1:It annoys Tracey and Brock and whoever else is around us, and #2:It's FUN!!!! Heehee.  
  
To start a fight, or not to start a fight.That is da question."Misty?Are you alive?" Ash said.  
  
"Of course I'm alive.How dense are you?" I asked.  
  
"100% dense!" he replied cheerfully.I can't help it.I bust out laughing, rolling on the ground.Okay, Misty.Calm down.  
  
"You're not exactly supposed to admit to a thing like that," I told him, still giggling slightly.  
  
"Ai ai!Captain!" he said, saluting.Hey, that's my saying.Besides.Ya gotta say 'capitan'!Oh well.  
  
"Why'd ya avoid the fight?" I whispered to Ash.  
  
"You were trying to fight?Okay.I'll fight," Ash whispered back.Ash got an evil grin.We always like to bother Trace.  
  
"Stupid brat," Ash mumbled.  
  
"What was that?!" I asked, pretending to be mad.  
  
"I said,'Stupid Brat'!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Oh! Look who's speaking! Mr. I don't know what two plus two is!" I shouted back.  
  
"Quit the arguing, guys!We're almost back to Pallet," Tracey said, stepping in between us.  
  
Damn!He ruined my fun.Oh well.Might as well remind him about what he's supposed to do.  
  
"Tracey.Ya remember what you're going to do?" I whispered.He shook his head.  
  
It'll take another five minutes until we reach Pallet.I'm walking unusually close to Ash.I guess Tracey is noticing it because he keeps glancing over at me.I hope he doesn't suspect anything.I wouldn't want him to think I like him or anything.   
  
Finally, we're here.Oh, no.Here comes stupid gay Gary.He's been hitting on me majorly lately.It's gross.Although Ash seems really over-protective of me when that happens.He probably doesn't want me to go out with him.Yeah.Right.Sure.Like that would ever happen.  
  
"Hey.Look.It's the loser from Pallet.Oh, and his cute little friend.Ya decided to go out with me yet?" he asked me.  
  
"EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!" I screamed.Ash laughed.Gary is looking really mad. Kewl."So.You like losers like him?" he pointed to Ash.I'm majorly blushing."Fine.Soon you'll figure out that I'm the best man around."   
  
Sure.Like that's gonna happen.Ash is looking at me.Prob'ly wondering why I'm blushing.I'll just smile weakly and let him do his 'over-protective work.'  
  
"Go away, Gary.Like Misty would ever be caught dead going out with you," Ash said.Gary sneered and walked away.  
  
I'm sensing a silent treatment.Pikachu just asked me if we're there yet.I told him that we're one minute away.Yes, I can speak Pok'emon.Finally, Mrs. Ketchum(Oh I love the name Ketchum!ahem)broke the silence.  
  
"Ash! Misty, Tracey! You're here!" she cried, nodding at Tracey to take Ash away.  
  
"Come on, Ash.We gotta go do something," Tracey told him, dragging him off.  
  
"Thank you for helping me set up the party,Misty," Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Your welcome, Delia," I said.I know how much she likes being called that.She says it makes her feel younger.  
  
We're going inside, but there's something in the back I wanna check out.I told her I'd meet her inside while walking back there.Mimie is hurriedly hanging up decorations.There's a huge banner saying 'Congratulations, Ash!' I guess I'll go inside now.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum seems to be making a cake.  
  
"Oh hi, Misty.Just making Ash's favorite ice cream cake.Could you go decorate the living room?" she said.  
  
"Sure," I replied.The decorations are all sprawled out on the couch.I guess I'll start by putting up the streamers.Then I'll hang the banners.  
  
*****  
  
Done.I finally have the banners, streamers, balloons, etc. up.  
  
"What should I do next?" I asked her, surprised to see her in a kimono.  
  
"There should be a kimono for you in Ash's room.You can go get dressed up now.Everything else is done," she said.  
  
I haven't been in Ash's room more than once.And that was only to wake him up.Kewl.Hehe.  
  
There's a blue kimono with a pink obi.I guess I'll take a shower first.But-in the guest bathroom.  
  
Geez...this kimono looks good on me.I guess there's gonna be dancing tonight otherwise I don't think Mrs. K. would have me dress up this much.I hope Ash thinks I look good.Oh, great.I'm daydreaming about Ash while brushing my hair and looking in a mirror. That's real nice.  
  
I guess I'll leave my hair down.Ash seems to really like it that way.Here I go again, thinking of Ash.I gotta quit this.I'm gonna put some glitter and eye shadow on.Geez.I'm really gonna dress up this much?Oh well.  
  
Yeah!I'm finally ready!I wonder if the rest of the guests are here?Oh well.I'll go check.  
  
*******  
  
Yep.Knew it.The whole town's here.All of our friends are, too.Sweet!Sab's here.Oh, no.Come on Misty! Don't think of that!  
  
"Hey Sab!" Oh, well.Might as well talk to her.  
  
"Hey Misty! Howya been girl?" she asked me.  
  
"Pretty good.Ya know what time it is?"   
  
"Ash'll be here in like, five minutes." Great.My sisters.Now they're gonna complain.  
  
"Wow, sis. Ya like finally got the make-up thing right." Okay, whatever.  
  
"I only have glitter and eyeshadow on."   
  
"Ahem!Everybody please get in position!Ash'll be here in a few minutes!" I heard Mrs. K. say.  
  
Sab and I went to the front door, where I was supposed to greet Ash.I heard talking out the door.Ash is here! 3-2-1-.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.Ash looked like he was gonna faint.I smiled at Tracey because he actually got Ash to wear the kimono without making him suspect anything.The music started.It was Sab's gym song 'Everything changes'.Well, here goes nothing.  
  
Oh...my...god.Ash sat next to me and has his arm around my waist.Settle down, girl.  
  
"Thanks, Mist." Did he just use a pet name for me?I think I'm gonna die.I'll just smile at him.He smiles back at me.  
  
Okay, my heart is working triple time here.Good.It's slowing down.Normal speed.LOL.   
  
Slow song alert!Prepare for imediate Gary-dumping mode!  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Um...ya...wanna...dance with me?"  
  
Can I please die right here and now?I'm like, totally shocked, happy, confused, you name it.  
  
"Su-sure, Ash" I said while taking his hand.He seems kinda nervous.Kinda like me.He just put his hands on my waist, and I put mine around his neck.The song was 'The Time Has Come' but the words 'best friend' and stuff like that is changed to things like 'boy friend.'The song's over.Dang.  
  
Do I dare?I wrote them.I'll have back-up.But what if nobody likes them?I'll have to try.Here come my sisters to get me.Let's see.It's me and Sab singing, and my sisters backround singers and dancers.  
  
"Like, come on Misty.We're up."  
  
"I'm coming." Ash looks confused.He doen't know what I'm doing.  
  
"Next up we have a new singing group called 59% Angel 41%other up.It's Misty, Sabrina, Daisy Violet and Lily." I saw ASh's face. He looked like he was gonna faint again.  
  
"Hey, we're new!Go easy on us!Hope ya like what we're gonna preform!Enjoy!" Sab always acts like we're amatuers.  
  
"We're starting off with 'Get Happy.'Enjoy!" I'm so typical.Ash looks really confused now.  
  
The music's starting!   
  
"Don't be a brontasaurus!"  
  
"Don't be a brontasaurus!"  
  
"Don't you ever walk that way!"   
  
"Don't you ever walk that way!"   
  
"It's the right thing to do!"  
  
"It's the right thing to do!"   
  
"Just doin' whatcha do!"  
  
"Tell me your tired of hangin' around.And dreamin' your life away.We've got the felin' of Saturday night!So come on!Let's see you say!"  
  
********  
That song is over.Everybody seems to like it.They're cheering, clapping, whistling.We're gonna do 'Lullaby' and then be done.  
  
"Thank You!" typical Sab.  
  
"Okay!Our next and last peice for the night is 'Lullaby'.It pretty much decribes what Jigglypuff is singing when it attacks!"  
  
"Jiggly! Jiggly!JIGGLYPUFF!!!   
Just cuz I'm small,   
can't hurt you at all,   
doesn't mean I'll avoid what you do.  
Let me sing, my song for you.  
  
Not many can,   
resist my command,   
I'm just trying to get right to you.  
Let me sing, my song for you.  
  
(Chorus)When the lights are late at night,  
I'm sorry I can't fight,  
I know you don't stand a chance.  
Oh!  
There is nothing you can do,  
once I put my spell on you,  
when I sing my Lullaby!  
Lullaby! Lullaby! Lullaby!   
When I sing my Lullaby!  
  
Now that you see  
It wasn't a dream  
I've already got the best of you  
Don't you avoid-  
I'm coming for you!!  
  
Now what's your game?  
You can't hesitate!  
Cuz this is just like Dajavu!  
Watch out boy,  
I'm comin for you!  
  
(ChorusX2)  
  
JigglyPUFF PUFF!  
PUFF!  
Jiggalypuff!  
Jiggalyeyeypuff!  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! Please R&R!  
~Shadow 


	2. Uh...Ash?

Sorry that you thought it was kinda rushed,Miss-Ashley.I was getting rushed by my mom.This chapter will be more calm and spaced out...  
I DON'T OWN POKéMON!*sob* I wish!hehe. But I am practically Misty!Whatever.Light swearing.Nuttin' THAT bad, that I have to actually give it a rating.Still Misty's POV!Oh well, on with da story!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
We finished our song.Everybody is cheering their heads off.We're REALLY that good?Sweet.  
  
"Thanks, everyone!" Sabrina just said.  
  
Ash is walking up here.I just noticed him?I'm stupid.Geez.I wonder how he liked it?By the looks of it, he did.He has a REALLY cute grin on his face.I'll just smile back at him.Hum de dum dedee!  
  
"There you have it!Their first performance!Let's have it for 59%Angel 41%other!" I just noticed that the announcer dude was Sab's dad.I guess I'll say hi later.  
  
Sab's really kool!I haven't really TALKED to her since I was seven.That was a LONG time ago.I'm currently fifteen! So is Ash.Everybody thinks he's so much younger than me, but his birthday is only two weeks after mine!Typical people these days...  
  
Ash looks so cute just standing there.Who's he waiting for?It CAN'T be me, could it?I'll check.  
  
"Hey Misty!Wanna dance?" Gary interruped me walking.  
  
"Hell,no! Why would I waste my time with a fucked up loser like you?" I wonder if he knows I swear?  
  
"Suit yourself!"   
  
  
"Ash!" Why'd I just do that?Oh yeah I'm gonna TALK to him.I think.hehe  
  
"Huh?Oh, hi Mist.You were really good up there." Why is he blushing?He doesn't like me, does he?Okay, DON'T THINK OF THAT! I gotta quit thinking of him 24-7!!!!!I'm standin' next to him.  
  
"Thanks, Ash.Who are ya waiting for?" Why'd I ask that?Damn!  
  
"Uh......You." CAN I PLEASE HAVE A HEART ATTACK?  
  
"Well, I'm here!" I'M SOOOOOO STUPID.  
  
"Um...Now that I can pay to get you a new bike, are you gonna leave me?" IS HE FRICKEN CRAZY?  
Why the hell would I do that?!  
  
"Uh, no.Why?" Okay. I can feel myself blushing.WHO TURNED ON THE HEAT???????  
  
"Er...I wondered if you'd still be here." Oh, no.It can't be.Does he ACTUALLY like me?Can I die?  
  
"Yeah.I'm staying ta bug ya.You don't have to get me a bike anymore." (Are you serious?!!) Quit trying to make go away from Ash!!! Dumb concious.Grr...  
  
"Serious?!" Ash looks quite confused now.  
  
"Yeppers!I wanna stay with ya!" Why the heck did I say that?Oh well.  
  
Now I did it.Ash is smiling at me, AND staring into my eyes.I'll go for it.I'll kiss him.hehe...almost there!  
  
"Hey guys!" DAMN!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Brock." Ash said, blushing.He actually tried to kiss me, too.Prob'ly just copying me.I can feel myself blushing again.  
  
"Great party!Although it'll be over soon." Poor Brock.He looks sad.  
  
"What's the matter, Brock?" I prob'ly know, he got dumped multiple times.Might as well be nice and ask.  
  
"This is the first time me and Suzy got to spend a night together." Suzie?Vulpix's owner, Suzie?  
  
"Ya finally got a girl, huh Brock?" Ash got to say it before me.Waah!  
  
"Yeah.I got hooked up before you huys did!" Does he think...no.He CAN'T.  
  
"Me.And Mist?What d'ya mean?" Ash is now blushing.  
  
"Come on.You guys know you like each other." HUH??? Ash?Like ME??? Uhuh! No way!  
  
"Brock, you're not serious, are you?We're just best friends." Ash just called me his best friend! I didn't think I meant that much to him.I thought we were just friends.  
  
"Misty?You okay?You've been silent for awhile now." He noticed?How can he see?Sorry,Brock.hehe.  
  
"Just thinking about..." why do I seem to always be the one to get cut off?  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Yeah.Who?"  
  
"Fine, Ash."  
  
"WHAT!!!????" Why'd I have to say that?  
  
"I was thinking of why you thought I would leave you." Nice recovery!  
  
"You're not?" Brock?You're stupid.I'll say exactly what's on my mind.  
  
"Brock?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a stupid imbisul!Why would I leave Ash?" Why would I say that?  
  
"Oh, so you do like him." That last remark, BAD RECOVERY!  
  
"Yeah.As a friend.Like he said,'we're BF's'!" I put my arm around him while saying that.He's looking at me funny.I laid my head on his shoulder.(Actually side of arm.He's too tall '-')  
  
"Whatever.It looks to me like you're in love!" I snapped my head up from Ash.I'll glare at him.Yay!He's cowering.  
  
"Seeya.Gotta go,bye!" Adios, Amigos!  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wanna dance?I kinda like this song."  
  
"Sure.Come on." It was another slow, romantic song.I don't know what it is, I just wanted to hold Ash-er-dance again.hehe.  
  
Ash put his arms around me again.I want to actually hold him this time.I put my arms around his neck, but pulled myself to him.I can feel his heart thumping.  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where're you sleeping tonight?" Duh, Ash!  
  
"In the guest bedroom.Where else would I?"  
  
"My mom said Tracey's staying there.Everywhere else is packed." Is he serious?The only other place is the couch.And Delia doesn't like me sleeping there.She says 'It's no way for a girl to get her beauty rest.'  
  
"Oh.Let's not worry about that right now." I'll put my head down on his shoulder.The song's ending.Good.There's another slow song now.   
  
"This is the last song of the night!Sorry,folks!" Dang!  
  
Well,time flies when you're having fun!And I'm certainly doing that.  
  
Geez.It's midnight.The party began at six.This is going way too fast.There are only a few people still here.Me,Ash,Tracey,Mrs.K.,Prof.Oak,and Sabrina.Me and Ash walked over to the porch swing.He put his arm around me!Kool!  
  
"Bye,Ash,Misty.See you tomorrow," Professor Oak said.  
  
"Bye," me and Ash both said at the same time.  
  
Sab just left, too.That means only people who are staying here are left.  
  
"Get ready for bed, you two."  
  
"Awww...does Ashy still have a bedtime?" I whispered.Good.He knows I was joking.  
  
"Come on,Misty." Ash said, helping me up.  
  
"Huh?My leg's asleep.Dang."  
  
"You can lean on me."  
  
"Thanks." Ash has been real nice to me tonight...  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Go get ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Bed!"  
  
"K." I'll take a shower.I'm really hot.It was,like eighty degrees out there, and I'm in a kimono!  
  
I heard Ash turn on the other shower.I wonder if I can set up a speaker in here?I have one at my house.I wanna talk to Ash.  
  
******  
Ash is still in the shower.Although I just got out.I'm gonna wear my angel PJ's.It's a tank top and pants with 'Angel' across the front and on your @$$.Ash'll like 'em.  
  
I'm always talking about Ash!Why?Oh,yeah.I know why.I'M FRICKEN OBSESSED WITH HIM!!!!Okay, calm down girl.  
  
Oh,no.That reminds me.Where am I sleeping tonight?Let's see.Tracey's in the guest room,Mrs.Ketchum doesn't like people sleeping on the couch,and she is in her room.All that's left is Ash's room.Ash's room??heh.  
  
Sounds like Ash is done with his shower.I guess I'll wait for him downstairs since Trace will need his room.  
  
I hope I don't run into Ash here in the hall.I shouldn't have thought that.I'm cursed.  
  
"H-hi A-ash." Real smooth,Misty.  
  
He's in only a towel! hehe.I like this sight.  
  
"Hey M-mist." There he goes using that pet name for me again.Boy, do I ever love it.  
  
"I-I'll be w-waiting f-for you d-d-downstairs." Why the hell am I stuttering?I feel like Prof.Quirrel from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
That went real smooth.Although I did enjoy seeing Ash in only a towel.Hehe.  
  
*****  
Hope ya like!Please Review!  
~Shadow 


	3. Pinch me, I'm dreaming!

Hey peeps!Thanx for reviewing!J,you're lucky.You thought exactly what I was thinking.I'm evil.Heehee.*Howls evilly*Ahem.Okay.The usual.Don't own Pokémon.Never have.Never will.Unless I'm somehow strangly related to the owner of Pok'emon and he dies and leaves the show to me.I WISH!!!!!!!!I might change POV's sometimes from now on.I'll let you know when I do ,though.Never get Cookie Dough bites at movie theaters.I'm friggen HYPER!!!!!!On with the story!AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Hey Misty.Me and Mrs.K. are helping Professor Oak with something tonight.We'll be back around four o`clock in the morning." Huh?Tracey.And Delia.Gone.Four Hours. Me.Alone with--ASH??????Sweet.  
  
"Okay.Tracey.Are you leaving now?Or are you waiting to tell Ash?" Get the fuck outta here!I wanna be ALONE WITH ASH!!!!!! I gotta quit talking to myself...Even though it's fun.hehe  
  
"I'm waiting to tell Ash.Delia isn't ready yet." Aww...  
  
"What are you and Ash going to do?" Hmmm...  
  
"I think I'm gonna show him that movie About the time in Shamouti..." That's Kool.Or maybe that time with Mewtwo and Mew?  
  
"That'd be good.He'll be surprised." Yeah, and I can get mad at Melody again...  
  
"Yeah." Maybe even Smack Ash.That's always fun...  
  
  
"Hey Trace.Hey M-Mist." He used my pet name!Nya nya nya nya nya nya.  
  
Now I'm taunting myself.I'm so pathetic."Hey Ash." Hurry up, Tracey!!!!Wait...WHAT IF ASH WANTS TO HELP?????Hey...He's in his Boxers.Only.Kewl.  
  
"Ash, me and your mom are helping Professor Oak with something late tonight.You and Misty have to stay here and watch over everything.  
  
Is Tracey trying to set me and Ash up?Kewl..."Come on,Tracey we're gonna be late!"   
  
"Bye!" Ash said it at the same time as me.heehee.  
  
"Personal Jynx!!!" Haahaa I jynxed ya!I think I'll say that...  
  
"Haahaa I jynxed ya!!!!" Ash's getting mad.  
  
"MMmhmmm!!!!!" Was that 'Misty?'  
  
"You already owe me a soda from getting jynxed.Don't make it two." I love tauting Ash.  
  
  
ASH's POV  
  
Aww...I got jynxed.  
  
"MMmhmmm!!!!!" I better not owe her another pop.  
  
"You already owe me a soda from getting jynxed.Don't make it two."  
  
I'll give her a puppy face.She always falls for it.I wonder if she thinks I'm cute?  
  
"Aww.That's so cute.Nice Puppy Face.Ash Ash ASH!!!!"  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
I hate it when he does the puppy face.He does it too good.I shouldn't have taught him...  
  
"Ha!You always fall for that." I know.I know...  
  
"What are we gonna do?"   
  
"I wanna show you a movie."  
  
"No!!!Not a stupid romantic movie!!!!!"  
  
"No!!!Yuck! I don't like romantic movies.Only ones with light kissing.Hehe.It's a different kind."  
  
"What kind?"   
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Misty went upstairs to get the movie, and was down in a minute.(*AN:just ta let you know...it's Pok'emon the Movie 2000*)  
  
She put it in, and told Ash to make popcorn if he wanted.  
  
"Uh...Misty?I don't exactly know how to make popcorn in out new microwave.It's freaky." Ash said.  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
"I'll help ya." New microwave?Geez...Is Delia remodeling or something?She's getting new everything.   
  
"Are you guys remodeling your house or something?" Might as well ask.  
  
"No.Just getting new everything." Thought so.  
  
Huh.Weird Microwave.  
  
"This is freaky.Oh,well.This looks like the Popcorn button." Well, it does.It's the closest looking one.Must have been a very bad artist for this one.  
  
"Yep.It's working right.Where's Pikachu?"  
  
"Probably sniffing my bag for Togepi and my new Pokémon."  
  
"You have a new Pokémon?What is it?" Oh,no.Ash is curious.Too bad he isn't a cat.I could taunt him.  
  
"I'll go get ém and show ya." Ash'll be surprised at what color it is.  
  
"Pikachu?Togepi?"   
  
"Pi."  
  
"Priii!!"  
  
"Soo....Pikachu...You found my PokéBall, didn't ya?" My PokéBall's on the floor.In the middle of the floor.  
  
"MISTY!!!Bring your stuff in my room! Tracey won't exactly like it in there!"  
  
*sigh*"Come on, Pikachu, Togepi.I gotta surprise Ash with my new Pokémon."  
  
I like Ash's room.It has alot of pictures of us.Wait a minute...  
  
"Pikachu?Why does Ash have a section of pictures with just us?"  
  
"Chu pi pika!"   
  
"Ash and me are best friends,I know.But Tracey and Brock are our Best friends, too."  
  
"Chaaa."  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask him later." I'll send out my Pokémon now.  
  
"Ready for a surprise, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pi."  
  
"Okay.Go Cascade!" my cute widdle Pikachu came out.Her body, which is supposed to be yellow, is baby blue.Her ears are the brown and black places are white, and her cheeks are baby green.  
  
"Pika?" Her voice is soooo cute!!!  
  
"Chu?Pika pi PIKACHU.Pika chu PIPIPI!" (*AN:Just incase you didn't know, he was introducing himself and Togepi.  
  
"Chu.Pi." I love talking Pokémon.  
  
  
**  
"ASH???? Like my Pikachu?" He's gonna be jealous.  
  
"Huh?Wuuhh??That Pikachuu's blue and white!Did it fall in paint or something?" I burst out laughing.So did Pikachu, Cascade, and Togepi.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Cas...Cascade...did...not fall...in paint...She's...always been...like that." I managed to say that.  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Then why's she blue?"   
  
"She was born like that.Did ya finally get the popcorn?"Misty said, sitting down next to Ash.  
  
"Yeah.Promise I won't fall asleep?" Ash asked, stretching to lay down.  
  
"Promise.You'll find it interesting." Misty said, pulling Ash on her lap.  
  
  
ASH's POV  
  
D-did she just put me on her lap?Okay, Ketchum.Don't go ballistic about tiny things.Geez Misty smells good.And I like those PJ's she's wearing.They're cute on her.Why am I talking to myself?  
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Ready." I wonder if she'll mind if I tackle her?It's worth a shot.  
  
"Hey Mist.Run the Previews.Lay down.I gotta get something." I'm sneaky.Hehe.  
  
"Okay." Good, she's laying down.   
  
Walk away.Get posistioned.Be unnoticed.So far, Check.Ready,set...Go!Run silently,then...  
  
"Junp!"  
  
"Ash!" I jumped right on top of her.Good postioning.Uh, Oh.My f-face i-is o-one inch f-fr-from h-hers.Prepare for clobbering by MALLET!!!!  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
Should I do it?Do I dare?Yeah, Baby!  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Misty slowly lifted her head, expecting to meet her lips with his.Ash had his eyes closed, thinking he'd get killed for jumping on her.  
  
Finally, their lips met.Ash's eyes snapped open realizing what she had just done.But he soon relaxed and allowed Misty to lay ack her head.  
  
All good times eventually have to end, so Ash suddenly let go.  
  
  
ASH's POV   
  
I regret letting go.I could have always had it go deeper.I wonder if she'd like that.I wonder if she really wanted to do that or if she just did it because she thought I wanted to.Oh, yeah.I did.  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
Why'd I do that?Did he even like that?Great he's getting up.  
  
"Uh...Sorry for jumping on you." IS HE CRAZY?  
  
"It's okay." IT'S NOT OKAY THAT HE'S SORRY!!  
  
"Pi pika chuu pikachu?" I gotta evil glare just WAITING for little mr.Pikachu!!!  
  
"Yeah, we'll start the movie." I wanna cuddle with Ash!I think I will.Hehe.  
  
Ash is looking at me starnge.I'm just leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Pipichu!Pika pi chu!" No! Don't go!!  
  
Great.He's sitting in the chair.I'll give him a sad look.I'm evil.Sorry.hehe  
  
Yay!He's letting me come over!  
  
  
ASH's POV  
  
I'll let Misty sit with me.She seems to really like it.  
  
"Hey Misty, grab the blanket." Why do I want her to do that?I dunno.Oh,well.  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
Why does he want me to bring a blanket? Oh, well.  
  
He has his arm up.Does that mean he's gonna let me cuddle?YAY!!!!  
  
Ash is really warm.He's holding me to make it even better.His arm his around my waist.The other is on the arm of the chair.The blaket is covering everything but our heads.I guess I'll hold his hand.Both of them.I really love him.My heart's working a million beats a second.Okay, I'm exadurating alot.  
  
Ash seems to really be into the movie.He has his head on mine.It's really romantic if ya think about it, but he prob'ly doesn't think so.He prob'ly thinks I'm playing a game.  
  
Uh, oh.The movie is to the part wear I told Melody 'Ash is never really alone,because he's got...Me.' Three.Two.One.Here it goes.  
  
"No.You stay.It's your job this is mine.Ash is never really alone,because he's got...Me." there the movie goes.I don't know if that's really what I said then, I'm too busy waiting for Ash's reaction.Will he kill me?Nah.He'd leave that to Charizard.*gulp* NOT!!!  
  
"Thanks, Mist." He thanked me for that?Woah.  
  
"Your welcome, Ash." First words spoken since he said 'Misty, you look jealous.' When Melody kissed him.  
  
  
The movie's finally over.I wonder what time it is? Two-Thirty.Good.Still quite a while until Tracey and Delia get home.I still got time to be with Ash.hehe  
  
"RING! RING! RING! Phone call! Phone call!" Ugh.Phone.Wait! PHONE!!! YAY!!!  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"K."  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ya gotta let go of me so I can get up." actually, DON'T LET GO!!!!  
  
"Oh,yeah.Uh,right." Here I come, phone!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misty?It's me, Tracey.Me and Delia are stating till five or six.Is that alright?" If it means more time with Ash, HELL YA!  
  
"Yeah.That's fine, Tracey.Ya still need your room, then?" PLEASE SAY YES!!!!  
  
"Yeah.Is that a problem?" WHAT?  
  
"NO!!" Why'd I do that?BAd remark.Tracey looks suspicious.  
  
"Okay, see you later, then." Adios!  
  
"Misty?Wanna go to bed yet?" Am I gonna sleep with ya?  
  
"Yeah.Um, where am I gonna sleep?" Good question.Say, 'WITH ME!!!'  
  
"Um, I have a big bed.That's the only place." YESSSSSSSSSS( S's continue forever)!!!!!!!!!!(so do they)  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Ash's bed is cozy.I'm on one side, Ash is on the other(sorta in the middle but more likely on the other) and Cascade,Pikachu,and Togepi are on the far side.  
  
"Night Mist."  
  
"Night Ash."   
  
"Night Pikachu,Cascade and Togepi." I said that at the same time as Ash.He's blushing,and facing towards me.He's soooooo cute!!!  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
There was silence for a while.Ash was getting irritated that he wasn't doing anything and he had the perfect opportunity to cuddle with her.  
  
There was a knock on the door about five minutes later.  
  
"Probably My mom and Trace."  
  
"No, they said they were staying later." Misty said, sitting up.  
  
"Who could it be, then?"  
  
  
ASH's POV  
  
Who the hell could be here at this time?It's frickin three o`clock in the morning.  
  
"Come, on Mist."   
  
"Comming."  
  
"HEY ASH!!!! HOW'VE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN, LIKE, FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" damn.It's May and Gary.  
  
"Hey May."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Misty."  
  
"Your girlfriend?" I looked at Misty.She has a confused look on her face.  
  
"Just a minute.We'll be right back." I said, motioning for Misty to follow.  
  
  
"Well, Mist?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Gary's sister.She has a major crush on me and thinks I like her back.What should I tell her?"  
  
"Tell her I'm your girlfriend.It'll take them both off our backs." Misty's Blushing?!  
  
"Okay.Come on."  
  
  
"Yep.She's my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
"Why'd you come over?"  
  
"See if either of you wanted to have any fun.I guess you're having some of your own, though." That's right.Ash is my man.Ha!  
  
"Well, good bye." Gary looks sad.AWWW....NOT! TOO BAD,SO SAD!!!!  
  
"Bye!!!!"  
  
  
"Glad that's overwith.Why'd you have to check with me if it was okay to pretend we were going out?"  
  
"One word: OUCH!!!"  
  
"Oh.Hehe.Come, on." I wanna get in bed with him again!That didn't sound too good.Oh, well.  
  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why were we cuddling earlier?" HUH????  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wanna do it again?It...was...kinda...nice." He really thinks so?  
  
"Yeah." I'm cuddling with him!Yay!!  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Ash had his arm around Misty, but they weren't as close as they were earlier.They were facing each other, Misty's face even with Ash's chest.She had her arms in front of her, touching Ash.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why haven't we done this before?It's so nice." Ash was shocked by the question.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
MISTY's POV  
  
Why'd I ask that question? He must've thought I was crazy.  
  
I wanna kiss him so badly.I have the perfect opportunity.But, sadly, I'm a Chicken. Bauk bauk Baukack!HEEHHEEEE!!!!!!! *evil laugh*  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hm?" Why is he sounding dreamier than usual?  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?" I'm sliding up.I can see his eyes!Hallaluya!I'm as tall as him.NOT!!!  
  
"No.Except for earlier.Why?" The look in his eyes...does he know what I'm getting at?"  
  
"I dunno." Nice.I'm stupid.  
  
"Have you?"   
  
"Not except for earlier.That was kinda an accident."  
  
"Why?" Ashy sounds hurt.  
  
"Cuz I couldn't control myself." Ashy looks confused."Like now." I leaned forward, and kissed him! He let go...'_'  
  
"Oh." He sounds dissapointed...  
  
"I can't control myself now." He kissed me.Ahh... I like...(*AN:if you've seen Star Wars attack of the Clones, A&M are kissing the same way as Annakin and Padmé(Amidala*)  
  
Ash rolled over on top of me.I put my arms around him.This is so so nice....Ahhhhh................................... 


	4. How can you do that?

Hi peeps!Is anyone even reading this?So far, I've only got 1 review for the 3rd chap.I've been really bored.Me and my friend Derek are making something.It't the only interesting thing to do besides write.Yyyyaaaawwwwwwwnnnnn!!!!I don't own Pokémon.I gotta start writin' the story.That's da fun part.On with da story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Dang!!!!!Why the hell did I let go????That was so nice!!!It was practically heaven on Earth!!  
  
"Where'd that come from?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well, I think the spies know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look behind you, Ash."  
  
"Pikachu!Cascade!I thought you were sleeping!"  
  
"Pi!Pika chu! Piheeheeheeeheee!!!!" (Ha!Caught ya!Heheeheeheeeheee!!!!)  
  
"Pikachu! Pikachuchu! Cha pi kachu pi kachu?" I asked.(Pikachu!Cascade!Why the hell were you spying?)  
  
"Chu pi." Pikachuh replied.(I dunno.)  
  
"Cha Pi.Pikapi pi ka chu cha pi!" (Go play.Ash and I wanna be alone.)  
  
"Chu." (okay.)  
  
Finally.No more spies on the loose.  
  
"How do you know how to do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Talk like Pokémon."  
  
"Oh,that.Well, I used to have a Alakazam and he taught me a little.The rest I just,well know."  
  
"Can you teach me some?" Ash asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well,okay." I said, sitting up as well."First of all, I am 'Pikachupi.'You are 'Pikapi.'"  
  
"You're Pikachupi, and I'm Pikapi.-Okay,got it."  
  
"Of course, Pikachu is Pikachu.But Cascade, on the other hand, is Pikachuchu."  
  
"Pikachu's Pikachu, Cascade is Pikachuchu."  
  
"Okay.Good.Now say it in a cute widdle Pikachuu voice." Ash gave me a strange look.  
  
"Okay.Pikachupi, Pikapi, Pikachu, and Pikachuchu." I laughed.  
  
"Cute voice."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'm serious.Cute!"  
  
"Okay.What next?"   
  
"Say, Pi pika chu, pikachupi."  
  
"Huh? What does that mean?"  
  
"Just say it.You'll mean it."  
  
"Pi pika chu, Pikachupi!"  
  
"Ha! Pi pika chu, pi, Pikapi."  
  
"What'd we say?"  
  
"You said,'I love you, Misty!' and I said,'I love you, too, Ash." Ash is majorly blushing.I kissed him.  
  
"Let's go to bed.I'll teach you more later." I laid down, and tugged his arm to get him to do the same.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
***********  
  
*Yawn!* Nice dreams.What time is it?Hm.Ten o`clock.Slept in.Nice,warm Ash.Loving, cute, Ash.  
  
Got-to-get-up.Don't-want-to."Cascade?!" No Pika's or chu's. "Where are ya?"  
  
"Pi! Pikachupi! Pi chu!" (Hey!Misty!You're awake!)  
  
Ash is stirring.He's waking up.  
  
"How do you say'Good morning?'"  
  
"Pika chu."  
  
"Pika chu, Pikachupi."  
  
"Pika chu Pikapi."  
  
"Good you're awake.Professor Oak wants to see you two.You didn't come last night so he wants to show you something." Tracey said.  
  
"Whatever.I'm coming." I said."Get up, Ash." I tugged on his arm again.  
  
"I don't wanna." I got a firm grip on his arm, and started to roll off the bed.I did, and he fell right ontop of me.  
  
"I'm up." He kissed me quickly so Tracey wouldn't see.  
  
"Get ready.He wants to show you asap."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
**##**#*#*#  
  
Sorry for the short chapter.Please review!!!  
~Misty(Shadow) 


	5. Huh???????

Hey peeps!Sorry I haven't written yet this weekend.I'm supposed to be writing every day!Oh,well.My stupid idiotic brother always hogs the computer.Anyways,  
I don't own Pokémon.It's no fair!!!I wanna own them!!*sob* ahem.Thank you for your reviews.I haven't gotten any flames yet.All nice ones.^-^Get on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
I'm ready now.Wearing blue jeans and Nike Sweater.Ash finally ready.FINALLY.Too tired.Can't speak complete sentences.*Yawn* I'll race Ash to Professor Oak's Lab.  
  
"ASH!!I'll race ya there!"   
  
"You're on!" I'm never gonna win.Ash cannot, I repeat CANNOT be outrun.It'll just wake us up a little more.  
  
I'm actually not far behind him.Uh?!He's already there.That was a short race.  
  
"I beat ya."  
  
"I know, Mr.Rapidash."  
  
"Né."  
  
"You do that wrong."  
  
"Who cares."  
  
"I do.Now, KNOCK Ashy, KNOCK!"  
  
He knocked.Then he lent agaist the door.And just guess what happened.Muk opened the door, and Mr. Ashy dude fell right on top of him.That's funny.hehe  
  
"Hey Muk!Howya been?"   
  
"Muk?Can I have some help up?"  
  
"Muuukkk!!!!!"  
  
"Oh hi, Ash, Misty.Follow me.I wanted to see if you could help me with something."  
  
"Okay...What is it?" We're walking through the long, tiring corridors.  
  
"A few things.One is a Pokémon."  
  
"A Pokémon?!!!I'm helpin'!"  
  
"Me too." Ash isn't gonna get all the credit.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, cute!What's wrong with her, Professor?" I asked.It was a cute little Cindaquil.  
  
"For starters, you can try to calm it down."  
  
"Okay!" I turned to the little Cindaquil. "Quil!Cin da.Cinda quil!!!" {Hey!It's okay.Calm down."  
  
"HUH???How do you do that, Misty?"  
  
"Talent." I do NOT feel like explaining.  
  
The Cindaquil climbed up on my lap and is now sound asleep.Cutie.  
  
"Now, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's been really stressed out.My computer says that it's because she's sensing a new Pokémon or an abnormal presence or something along that line."  
  
Uh,oh.I'm in trouble.Hm hm hm hm hm.  
  
"What do tou two think it is?" Should I tell ém??????  
  
"A new Pokémon?I dunno."  
  
"I know.It's me."  
  
"Huh?!! You're not a Pokémon or anything like that!!!"  
  
"Sort of.Y'see,I had an Alakazam, he died, and his powers are in this necklace." I showed it to them."So, I wear this all the time, and it eventually gave me his powers."  
  
"But, the readings say that it is a combination of all the types."  
  
"My Alakazam was strong.Abnormal.Different.He had the power of all types.That's why Team Rocket came after him and killed him.They didn't mean to kill him.They wanted to steal, not kill.But, when they did kill him, his powers became absorbed into my necklace."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"I don't know.He just eventually became a part of me."  
  
"Mist..." Ash has been silent this whole time.Probably mad that he kissed a Half-Pok'emon.  
  
"So that's how you can speak Pokémon.Misty, you rock!Why haven't you told me before?"  
  
"Because I was afraid of how you would react."  
  
"But this is soooo KOOL!!!!"  
  
"Ahem!Now that we have that problem figured out, and I know exactly who can help me with the next one, let's go."  
  
"The next problem is something similar to the GS Ball.Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Uh, huh.It's an ancient Pokémopolis Pokéball.My Alakazam showed me one once."  
  
"Is it like regular Pokéballs?"  
  
"Uh,uh.Once you capture a Pokémon with it,noone else can use the Pokéball.Like, if Team Rocket or someone tried to take it, they'd get shocked or they wouldn't be able to pick it up.The Pokémopolitans called it an Obedience Ball."  
  
*****  
Sorry for the short chapter.Just getting to some conclusions.Please Review!  
  
~Misty/Shadow 


	6. TR's coming!!!!Muahahahahaaaa

People like my stories.^-^Yay!!hehe  
I don't own Pokémon.I wish I did,though.If I did,Pokémon(the cartoon) would be alot more exciting and adventurous.Plus,A&M would actually eventually hook up!!Ugh.I hate waiting for it to happen.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay.Bye Professor." Ash said,walking out of the lab.He dragged me with him.We walked out of the house/laboratory,and started walking down the road.  
  
"So Mist.Why didn't you tell me about that?" Ash asked me.  
  
"Why didn't you ask?" I said smartly.Ash sweatdropped.  
  
"How was I supposed to ask?If I asked you 'Hey,Misty?Do you have Pokémon abilities?' you would probably kill me." Ash said.  
  
"Nuh uh.Why would I kill you?I like ya." Misty said,taking off his hat and ruffling his hair.  
  
"You do?" Ash asked dumbly.I slapped him."I know.I know." He started rubbing his head where I slapped him.  
  
"What do you wanna do?Battle?You always wanna to that." I told him.  
  
"You wanna battle?" Ash asked me.  
  
"What?ME?As in,me fight?WHY???" I asked.  
  
"Do you want to?" Ash questioned.  
  
"Okay." I like acting all scared then fine.It's funny.  
  
"Okay.Come on,Mist!!" Ash cried,pulling me along.Once again,he's too fast for me.  
  
Ahh,one little change isn't gonna hurt."Hey Mist!!Change into a Pokémon and catch up!!Slowpoke!!!" he cried.  
  
I am NOT slow.Okay,I will change.Into a Rapidash."Hey Ash!!Now let's see who's slow!!!" I cried,changing with a flash of light.I started galloping towards him.  
  
"Hey,do I get a free ride?" Ash asked.Hmmm...I'll think about it.  
  
"Yeah,sure." I replied."WHAT???"  
  
"You can still talk?" Ash said.  
  
"DUH!!Get on." I said,nudging him.He jumped up on my back,along with Pikachu,who was holding Togepi,and Cassy(Cascade).They had just joined up with us.They all held on,and I took off.  
  
Even though I was just trotting,we were going really fast.That's another thing I'm good at.Speed.  
  
"Hey Misty,you're pretty fast.Gallop ahead!!" Ash ordered.I took off.I felt him hurry to grab on to the reins he put on quickly,because otherwise he'd fall off.Hey,this place looks familiar.  
  
"Hey Ash,why does this place look so familiar?" I asked him.  
  
"It's where you fished me out of the river." he replied.I whinnied/laughed at the memory.  
  
I slowed down to a slow walking pace,until I got to the exact spot.Then Ash got off,along with Pikachu,Togepi,and Cassy.I changed back.  
  
"I haven't been here in a long time.But,it hasn't changed one bit." I said,sitting down in the very spot I was six years ago.  
  
"No,it hasn't.I bet ya the Gyrados that almost ate me and Pikachu alive is still in there." Ash told me.  
  
"Heh.You never told me that." I told him.  
  
"There's alot of things I've never told you.Yet,still alot of things I have." Ash said mysteriously.  
  
"Oh,like what?" I asked.  
  
"Like,I don't know where or who the hell my dad is." Ash told.  
  
"Oh." I replied quietly.  
  
"What's the matter,Mist?" Ash asked,wrapping a comforting arm around me.  
  
"Nothing." I answered.  
  
"Okay.If you say so." he said.  
  
I sense something.Something bad."Ash,stay here." I said,getting up.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked confused.  
  
"I gotta go see something." I answered.  
  
"Then why can't I come?" Ash whined.  
  
"Look,Ash.Take this PokéBall,and wait here." I told him.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just do it!" he took the PokéBall,and I ran off into the woods.  
  
I ran a while,until I came to a clearing.  
  
I gotta get Lun.I'll howl."AAAOOOOOoooooowwwww!!!!"  
  
"*bark*" I heard Lunluery cry.(*Sorry peeps,I don't really like writing sounds unless I know how.hehe*)  
  
"Lunluery,patrol the area.I sense something wierd." I told her.  
  
"Luuu?"  
  
"Yeah.I'm going back by Ash now.Come tell me if you see anything." I said,petting her.  
  
"Luuuun!" She cried,before taking flight.  
  
I started running off back towards Ash."UUhh!It'll take too long this way." I transformed into a Ponyta and ran off again.  
  
"Mist!What's the matter?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nothing for now.I don't know yet." I replied.He gave me a kiss."Come on,Cascade."  
  
"Pika!Pi pi chachu!" she cried in her high-pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah." I said.I changed into a Rapidash,Ash got on me,and we rode off back to Pallet.  
  
"What did you do back there,Mist?" Ash asked me.  
  
"I...I sensed something.I couldn't tell what." I replied.We were sitting under the big willow tree behind his house.It's a good spot,because I can see if Lunluery is coming.  
  
Uh,oh.That better not be her."*bark*" It is.  
  
"Ash,come on." I said,dragging him along.  
  
"What Pokémon is that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Never mind that!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Lunluery!Is anything the matter?" I questioned her.  
  
"Gggrrrr..." No.I can't be.Not that.  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"*whine*" She is.Uh,oh.  
  
"What is it,Misty?" Ash asked me.  
  
"Team Rocket's coming." I answered.  
  
"So?We've pounded them a million times." Ash said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No.She means...Team Rocket.Y`know...As in the WHOLE Team.........Including...*gulp*Giovanni." I told him.  
  
"So?We'll take `em down together." Ash said,wrapping a comforting arm around me.  
  
"Okay.Take my necklace." I said,handing it to him.  
  
"WHAT?!But,without it,you can't do that changing thing." Ash told me,shocked.  
  
"Yes,I can.I told you.The powers became of me.Now,if you take my necklace,both of us will be able to fight." I said,wrapping my arms around his neck and hooking the chain.  
  
"I'll be able to be like you?" Ash asked,astonished.  
  
"Yep." I answered him,planting a firm kiss on his lips."But for now,worry about battling."   
  
Ash nodded,and we sat down,waiting for TR to come...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
How is it so far?All-out opinion,please!!!!Also,PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Moonlit Teardrops 


	7. Hide-and-Seek Tag is FUN!!! (o^-^o)

Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't been writin', actually, I have, but I haven't updated. I'm confusing myself!@-@ Whatever. everybody knows the drill. I, little miss Shadow, or Misty to some peeps, DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!! Wow, what a shocker! Not. ON with the story, since I'm kinda in the mood to finish it.  
Hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
"Lunluery! Once they get here, fire a firestorm attack." I commanded, looking at my unusaul Charizard, laying beside me. She got up lazily and prepared to attack.  
  
I changed into my Mew form, and hovered over Ash's head.  
  
"Uh...Misty? How do I change?" he asked me with a skeptical look.  
  
"Think it, want it, be it." I said simply.  
  
"Ookey..." Ash stated, concentrating. He turned into a big Charizard, and looked at his claws and tail in amazement. "Kool!"  
  
Giovanni was landing now, and Misty tackled Ash to get him to pay attention.  
  
"So we meet again, Miss Waterflower." he said, looking at her, Ash and Lunluery with menacing eyes.  
  
Bite me. Seriously, dude. You think you're gonna win? Well, I've got something up my fur.  
  
"Not answering? Well, I'll have you know I'm ready for you this time." he said, motioning for a rather large looking Rocket to do orders.  
  
Oohhhhh.... I'm Scared...... NOT!!!! Just try and hit me, you overgrown Snorlax!  
  
"Do you remember Mewtwo? The superclone Pokemon that had escaped from me twice?" he asked, lingering nearer.  
  
"Mew mew meeeww!" I said.   
  
"Smart-mouthed, are we?" Giovanni said, smirking."Well, I've got another superclone.Meet M3!"  
  
As he said it, a big glass case emerged from the helicopter he came in. Inside was a Green-colored Pokemon, that looked (somewhat) like Mewtwo.  
  
Wazzis all about? Nobody's stronger than a Mew!  
  
M3 got let out of its case, and I could see a blank look on his face. He was being controlled.  
  
"Meeww..." I said, trying to wake M3 out of his trance. I hovered over to him, and waved my paw in front of his face.  
  
"Leave, human. Or experience pain." M3 said in a low, hypnotized voice.  
  
How'd he know I was human? Giovanni must've told him. Meanie.  
  
"Now, shall we battle?" he asked, grinning evilly. I crossed my arms, making the X sign, for EVIL!!!  
  
"Evil, am I? Well, I guess that's just how it is. M3, attack." Giovanni ordered, nodding toward me.  
  
Mew? Or, as Koga would say, Squeak? Uh...Am I the only one who doesn't get something here? WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO BE OUTNUMBERED A THOUSAND TO THREE????  
  
"Mew! Meheheheh!" I laughed, watching the Psybeam go by me. I heard Ash roar is frustration. He fired a Flamethrower past me, at the same time Lunluery fired Firestorm. Several Rockets got their butts on fire, screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. (hehe that's really funny.)  
  
I just hovered in my spot for awhile, watching everybody get rained on by fire. Soon, Ash was out of it because he was so tired, and collapsed. He changed back to regular form, and laid there, unconceince.  
  
"Mew!" I shouted, rushing over to him. I used Softboiled, but when he woke up, I found that my necklace was shattered on the ground where M3's last Psybeam had hit.   
  
I licked Ashy once, then charged at M3. Yay! I knocked him down! (Hey, that's good for me, cuz he's like, ten times bigger than me.  
  
"Die, human." M3 said in a mechanical voice.  
  
Giovanni's still controlling him!!! And, once again, HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I'M HUMAN?  
  
"Mewww!!!" I shouted, making a face at him.   
  
Uh,oh. He is gonna make me, isn't he? I guess some poke's don't understand sarcasm. '~'  
  
He's chasing meeee!!! Ooohhh... WE CAN PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK TAG!!!!! Fun! ^-^  
  
I fluttered away, and hid behind a tree. This is fun!! ^-^  
  
Uh,oh. He found me! Better run! hehe  
  
"Mew meeeww!" I cried mockingly.   
  
I started 'Mew'ing the tune to Catch me if you Can. It was really funny, cuz I was making M3 mad, and I was having fun! ^^  
  
"Quit playing around, human!" M3 said in the mechanical voice again. I stopped, turned around, and shook my head no.  
  
I started floating backwards, making a face with my toungue sticking out.  
  
"M3! Finish her!" Giovanni cried menacingly.  
  
I can't have no more fun? But me wanna play...Oh,well. Maybe tomorrow! ^-^  
  
I sent a Shadow Ball at M3, but he dodged it.I dodged his Psybeam, then hit him in the head hard with my paw. Ash started laughing at M3, how was rubbing his head with a hurt look.  
  
Wait a minute, did I snap him outta his trance?  
  
"Mew? Mew Mew meeeeww?" I asked.  
  
"I have no master." M3 said. Yay!  
  
I pretended to sob, then stopped suddenly.  
  
O_o  
  
"He was controlling me?" M3 asked.  
  
I said in a cute, widdle baby voice.  
  
"Fine with me." M3 said, turning around and facing Giovanni. He quivered.  
  
I help! I help! I said happily, floating over beside him.   
  
"One, two...Ten!" M3 cried, letting out a full blast. How'd I know he was gonna count like me? Oh, yeah... Cuz Pokeemons don't go to school. hehe  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agian! *Ding*" Three familiar voices yelled.  
  
"Shuttup, you numbskulls!"   
  
That...was...weird.O_o  
  
I changed back to myself, and danced around, which surprised M3.  
  
"We did it! We did it! Yay! That was FUN!!" I yelled, still prancing around.  
  
"Go Misty! You were great!" Ash said, picking me up in a hug and twirling around.  
  
"M3, will you stay with us?" I asked, hopeful.  
  
"I don't know if I can trust humans. You'll just control me like he did." M3 said, slumping off.  
  
"Nope! You my friend. You're good at hide-and-seek tag!" I said, running over to him.  
  
"If you wont control me, I will find a place to stay around here." M3 said, floating off.  
  
"You were amazing!" Ash said once I ran back to him.  
  
How long did it take him to figure that one out?  
  
"It was sooo funny when you hit him on the head! He looked like he was gonna cry!"  
  
"Ehe...Yeah, okay. Let's go Ashy. I gotta new friend to play with now." Misty said, pushing him in the direction toward his house.  
  
"Look who's the immature one." Ash said, smirking.  
  
"Who needs maturity? I wanna stay a kid foreva!"   
  
The two walked back toward his house, completely forgetting about Misty's shattered necklace that lay on the ground.  
  
The (very,very stupid) End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That_was_WEIRD! Well, very stupid ending. I dunno what you guys think, so that's why you gotta review! Bye!  
~Shadow-I LUV Ash Ketchum 


End file.
